


A Flower, a Kiss, and an I Love You

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Today is Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday and the Generation of Miracles and Kagami show their love towards him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday on January 31st, 2017

Kuroko Tetsuya starts his day normally. He wakes up early even though there is no morning practice. He goes to school rather early too. When he arrives, there are not much student in his class, not like there's someone who notices him.

He goes straight to his desk and sits in his chair, reading his novel. He's too absorb in his novel to give any attention of his surrounding. Kuroko doesn’t notice Kagami arrives and is standing in front of him. Not until Kagami calls his name.

"Kuroko." Kuroko looks up from his novel.

"Here." Kagami gives him a flower, a gardenia. Kuroko looks at the flower in front of him. He furrows his eyebrows, but doesn’t take the flower. Kagami takes Kurokos novel, puts it on the table, and place the flower on Kuroko’s hand. Then Kagami gives Kuroko a kiss on his cheek. He said with a soft voice, almost like a whisper. "I love you."

After saying that words, Kagami sits in his own seat in front of Kuroko. From behind, Kuroko can see Kagami’s red ears. Kuroko blinks several times. He doesn't believe what just happen. But despite all that surprises, he still manages to maintain his expressionless face.

All through the morning classes, Kuroko can't focus. He still thinks what Kagami did and said before class began. In his mind, he tries to come up with explanation of what Kagami did.

"What was that kiss and that 'I love you' mean?"

 

While he is still in the lost, lunch break comes. Kuroko is about to ask Kagami of what happened this morning when there are noises from the hallway. The source is the green haired miracle who comes uninvited to Seirin. He is looking for Kuroko.

Kuroko comes to the classroom door to take a look. Once Midorima spots Kuroko, he comes rushing to him.

"Midorima-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asks when Midorima is in front of him. Midorima stares at Kuroko for a moment. Then he takes out a flower from his bag.

"Here. For you." Midorima gives the flower, an alstroemeria, to Kuroko. Kuroko looks at the flower, then to Midorima.

"What is it for?"

"Just take it." Midorima takes Kuroko's left hand and puts the flower there, beckons Kuroko to hold the flower. Then he takes Kuroko's right hand and plants a chaste kiss on the back of his hand. After that, Midorima pulls Kuroko closer and whispers in his ears. "I love you."

After he said that, he looks at Kuroko, trying his best not to look flustered even though his ears are red. He adjusts his glasses awkwardly. Kuroko looks really dumbstruck.

"That's all." Midorima just leaves him there and walks away.

Kuroko gets his sense back when he hears the bell rings. He just wastes his lunch break.

 

Now Kuroko has one more to think about. When he is to change class in the afternoon, he sees something that shouldn't be there. In the hallway to the audiovisual room, Kuroko sees Aomine leans his back to the wall near the window.

"Yo, Tetsu! You really takes your time, huh."

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here? Are you ditching class?"

"Nah, I have something to give to you." Aomine gives Kuroko a big grin. Kuroko furrows his eyebrows. Aomine hints Kuroko to come closer.

"Here. For you." Aomine hands a flower to Kuroko, a blue hydrangea, once Kuroko is in front of him. Kuroko takes the flower.

"What-" Kuroko haven't finished his words when Aomine suddenly pulls his neck. Aomine then gives Kuroko a kiss on his forehead.

"What are you..."

Aomine smiles to Kuroko. "Tetsu, I love you."

Then he makes a big grin on his face. Kuroko can't say a word.

"Ah, I should go now. See you later, Tetsu."

And just like Midorima, Aomine walks away from Kuroko. Kuroko still stands there, looking at Aomine's back.

"What was that?"

 

Kuroko safely comes and attends classes as normal even though his thought is in all places. It's about time for him to go to practice. He hopes there won't be any weird occasion again. He is walking to the gym with Kagami when he sees a myriad of girls in the gym's entrance. He tries to avoid going there when his name is called.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Ugh."

Kise is running to him, ignoring all his female fans. Kuroko's face shows he doesn't want anything to do with Kise.

"I'm going ahead." Kagami says before Kise arrives.

"Kurokocchi, hello-ssu!"

"What do you want, Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi, how mean can you be?"

Kuroko only stares at him with an expressionless face.

"Ah, I come here to give you this." Kise puts a flower to Kuroko's hand, a yellow amaryllis. Then Kise nigh his face close to Kuroko. Kise gives Kuroko a kiss on his nose and he smiles brightly.

"Kurokocchi, I love you-ssu!"

Kuroko's face is still expressionless. Kise smiles awkwardly, he scratches the back of his head.

"That's all I need to say. Good luck with practice, Kurokocchi!" And Kise flies away.

 

Kuroko tries his best to focus on practice. He makes few mistakes due to his unorganized thought, but none of the members point that out. The practice ends rather late than usual. Kuroko, along with the team, is heading to the locker room when he sees Murasakibara in front of their locker room.

"Kuro-chin~ your practice runs late, huh~"

"Murasakibara-kun, how do you even come here?"

"I come to give Kuro-chin a flower. Here, take this."

Murasakibara hands a beautiful purple delphinium to Kuroko. Kuroko takes it.

"Thank you, but..."

Murasakibara lifts up Kuroko until his face is in the same high as Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing?"

"Hmm? I just want to see your eyes. After saying that, Murasakibara kisses Kuroko's eyes.

"I love Kuro-chin, and you have beautiful eyes, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara smiles innocently. He puts Kuroko down and is about to leave. But Kuroko doesn't allow him, he holds Murasakibara's sleeve.

"Murasakibara-kun, lend me your phone."

"Sure~"

Murasakibara gives his phone to Kuroko. Kuroko takes it and opens their group discussion. He writes :

Come to Kagami-kun's apartment now. We need to talk. -Kuroko

"Murasakibara-kun, please wait here. We'll go together."

 

When Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Kagami arrive in Kagami's apartment, Kise, Aomine, and Midorima are waiting there.

"So, why are we in my apartment?" Kagami asks once they are inside his house.

"Because you are currently living alone and it's spacious here."

"Kagamicchi, I want soda."

"Ah, I want that too."

"If you have oshiruko, then please."

"Kaga-chin~ snack~"

"This is not a goddamn cafe! Go get it yourself!"

They are about to leave their place to get what they want, but...

"Minna-san, please sit. I need to talk to you."

Kuroko puts the flowers they gave earlier on the table in front of him.

"Can you explain what happened today?"

They only give Kuroko an awkward smile.

"I don't need you smile. Explain."

Kuroko is waiting for them to speak when the doorbell rings. Kagami stands up to get the guest.

Kuroko stares fiercely at them, waiting for explanation.

"You won't get any explanation by doing that, Tetsuya."

Akashi comes with Kagami, he brings flowers, a vanilla milkshake, and a box of cake.

"Don't get mad, Tetsuya. Here, calm yourself."

Akashi offers vanilla milkshake to Kuroko, which he takes and sips immediately. Then, Akashi takes his vanilla milkshake and puts it on the table, next to the cake. He does it gently, Kuroko only looks at him.

The next thing he does is handing Kuroko two red roses entwined together. Kuroko takes it, and he smiles to Akashi. Akashi smiles too, a gentle smile.

Kuroko and Akashi share a loving look. Akashi places his face close to Kuroko, until their forehead meets. Akashi whispers to him in a soft and gentle voice.

"I love you, Tetsuya. And I will always do."

"I know, Akashi-kun. And I love you too."

They stare at each other's eyes. They smile, and then they kiss. When their soft lips meet, they enjoy the kiss. They totally forget where they are.

"Oi, can you not do that here?"

Kagami is the one who reminds them, his face is a bit red. Kise, Aomine, and Midorima are a bit flustered. Murasakibara gives an indifferent look.

"Oh, right, I forget." Akashi says after he lets go of Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko intentionally clears his throat.

"So, what were your acts mean?"

"I asked them to do that Tetsuya. Since today is your birthday, I want you to know that you are loved. I asked them to give you flower, kiss, and to tell you they love you."

Kuroko blinks and looks at Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara. They looks away from Kuroko.

"Oh, and when we are at it, I want to give you this."

Akashi takes out a box from his pocket and gives it to Kuroko. Kuroko opens the box and there is a ring there. Akashi takes the ring and puts it on Kuroko's ring finger.

"Today marks the day you swear to spend the rest of your live with me. And today is also the last day they are allowed to kiss you."

"What? If I know that, I will kiss Kurokocchi in the lips-ssu."

"Shit! I should kiss Tetsu on the lips too."

"This is absurd-nanodayo."

"Kaga-chin, drinks~ Aka-chin, can I eat the cake?"

"Oh right, drink."

"Yes, you can. I buy the largest one since you are here."

Kuroko looks at them happily chatting. He feels blessed to have them as friends.

"Thank you so much for being my friend and celebrate my birthday."

Kuroko shows them his pure and innocent smiles. They blush seeing Kuroko's smile.

"Tetsuya, you are in a hungry hyena's den, you should be careful with your seductive expression."

He smirks and gives a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"You are the most dangerous hyena here."

That's what the miracles think but no one dares to say a word on that.


End file.
